


Will You Hold Me Close So I Can Thrive?

by sophie_448



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, mentions of underage (17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Jared is always sure that Seeley is going to come to his senses, realize that what they do is sick and wrong and turn away in disgust.  He just prays his luck will hold out.





	Will You Hold Me Close So I Can Thrive?

**Author's Note:**

> [So apparently at the time that I wrote this it just shocked the socks off the Bones fandom, and I had NO IDEA. I was coming from SPN so I had no incest boundaries or whatever. But That Time I Broke the Bones Fandom is one of the things I'm proudest of in life, so there ya go.] 
> 
> Written post episode 4x24. Beta by [clex_monkie89](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89). Title from Thrive by Newsboys.

They don’t talk about it, this thing they do. And it’s not a regular thing. Hell, they don’t see each other enough for that to be an issue, but even if they did, fucking your brother would not be a regular thing.

The first time Jared was seventeen. It was the night before he left for basic training and Seeley was pacing back and forth, getting angrier and more agitated by the second. Jared tried to talk him down, explain how he was doing this to make his big brother proud. But as usual, something happened between his brain and his mouth and it all came out anger and sarcasm.

It got worse and worse and Seeley was about to walk out the door and Jared just _couldn’t_ let him leave. He wasn’t thinking anything past _make him stay_ when he grabbed his brother by the lapels of his jacket, hauled him in and kissed him.

Seeley froze under him and Jared let him go in no more than a second. He stared, breathing hard and waiting for Seeley to haul off and punch him. Seeley stared back. The seconds ticked by, tension like a wire stretched out between them. Seeley raised a hand to his lips, like he was checking they were still there.

Then the wire snapped and Seeley was kissing him, fierce and hungry and Jared was just trying to keep up and hold on. Anger and passion and some twisted kind of love carried them through to the finish. And that was the first time.

There have been a handful of times in between. Jared remembers each one with perfect clarity. Some other memories may fade, but not these. Not the times when he’s felt absolutely sure of his brother’s love and protection. He’s aware that he should probably discuss his deep-seated emotional issues with a professional.

And now there’s this time. Just like all the other times, Jared is afraid it might be the last. He’s always sure that Seeley is going to come to his senses, realize that what they do is sick and wrong and turn away in disgust. Jared just prays his luck will hold out. _One more time, big brother, one more time._ Just like he’s thought every time before.

Seeley’s hands are strong and capable as they map out Jared’s skin. Palms across the planes of his chest, thumbs tracing the cut of his hips. Jared yields under him, gives up control and lets Seeley have everything without a fight. It’s something he can never do out there in reality where they’re just normal brothers. Only here, skin to skin and scaldingly honest.

Jared shifts his hips up, insistent, wordlessly asking Seeley to take what’s his. Seeley understands. He fuses their mouths together while he gets Jared ready. When he pushes his way inside it’s equal parts pain and pleasure. It’s always like that because Jared doesn’t do this with anyone else.

The stinging fades away as he adjusts, leaving only the pleasure. Seeley starts to move, slow at first, careful and trying to protect Jared even now. Jared urges him on, meeting his thrusts and gripping his back hard enough to bruise. Little hitching breaths and sounds that might be moans, but he’s admitting nothing.

Seeley brings him off with the same skill and efficiency with which he does everything. Jared comes hard, stars sparking behind his eyelids and Seeley strokes and fucks him through the aftershocks. Then Seeley stills inside Jared, burying his face between Jared’s neck and shoulder and muffling a groan.

He rolls to the side and stretches out beside Jared. “Good luck in India,” he says into the quiet dark.

“You could still come with me,” Jared answers, not quite managing to mask the naked hope in his voice.

Seeley sighs. “You need this,” he says, echoing what he said in the bar when he first turned Jared down, “You need to do this on your own.”

Jared really doesn’t. Or even if he does, he’d still rather have his brother with him. He can’t quite stop his brain from conjuring up half-formed images of long days on dusty roads and close quarters at night, sharing one sleeping bag— which they would never actually fit into. Doesn’t quite imagine stealing time and pretending for a little while that they can have this. Whatever this is anyway.

But he knows there’s no arguing with Seeley Booth, so he doesn’t try. He pushes himself up on his elbows and draws his brother to him. He kisses him deep, tasting every bit of him, and Seeley lets him. Lets him have this one last moment.

He pulls away reluctantly, trying to memorize the taste on his lips. And then Seeley is gone. Up and dressed and away, lingering one last moment in the doorway.

“Take care of yourself,” he says.

Jared nods. He can, he will. He’s a grown man and he should. But he wishes his big brother would stay and do it for him.


End file.
